“Podcasting” generally refers to the distribution of assembled content over a network such as the Internet using web syndication for listening on mobile devices and personal computers. Such content may include, for example, audio and video files and other media events, and may be published, for example, over the Internet using, for example, RSS or Atom (web syndication formats). The term “podcast” may generally refer to both the assembled content and the method of delivery. Podcasts are typically distributed by subscription feed to automatically deliver new content.
Currently, multitrack media editors, such as Propoganda from Mixmeister Technology, are used to manually assemble, sequence, and edit content. Alternatively, some podcasters use real-time recording techniques to assemble content by, for example, electronically playing content from a device and/or creating content by voice, recording that content with a microphone in the desired assembly, and then re-digitizing the content. There exists, therefore, a need for a more automated approach to content assembly.